


Till the Casket drops, Till my dying day

by IsabelleVolturi



Category: Twilight Saga, Underworld - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, NoShip, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabelleVolturi/pseuds/IsabelleVolturi
Summary: Acacia is the hybrid daughter of Aro Volturi (Twilight) and Evanna (OC from Underworld. Lycan)
Relationships: n/a
Kudos: 1





	Till the Casket drops, Till my dying day

Looking over at his beloved daughter Eleazar couldn't help but think about Evanna. The woman that had given up her daughter, just so she would be safe. Acacia was remarkable, that was for sure. The little toddler sat in front of him, soft baby babble went as a constant stream through his head. You see, Acacia was autistic and so far non verbal. Though, she was very verbal in his head. He disappeared deep into his own thoughts about the day he first heard about her. 

It had been an unusual sunny day in Volterra and he had just arrived home from being on a mission for Aro when Evanna, Aro's wife, had approached him. "We have to talk. Now" her usual so light tone was hard and cold. Something that frightened him. He had known her for a few years and never had she been this serious. Leading the way into the forest he turned around. "What's the matter my lady?" He asked gently, this was after all Evanna. The always so Innocent and kind Evanna. "I'm pregnant" she whispered scared. Not scared about herself, but her little unborn baby. She knew what Aro would do. He would demand the child be removed immediately before it hurt her. Eleazar couldn't help but look at her belly. Sure enough, there was a slight baby bump there. "How?" Was all he could say. This wasn't possible. Moon children didn't get pregnant. What would the child be? Also he knew what Aro would do, kill it. Aro would hide every single last trace of Evanna being a moon child even if the was the last thing he did. 

"I want you to take her and leave" Evanna continued in a serious tone. "Me?" Eleazar was beyond shocked now. He might not be like the other Volturi but he was a Volturi none the less. How could he ever care for a child? That wouldn't be possible. "Please" Evanna whispered. "He will kill her, you know he will" in that moment Eleazar knew it. If this child was to grow up, it had to be without her father ever knowing she existed. "Will you help me?" She pleaded. With a nod he sealed the deal. Now, the waiting. 

It hardly even took two days before Evanna went into labour and gave birth to a beautiful little baby girl. "Call her Acacia please" One kiss on the baby's forehead and Evanna left. She couldn't bare the thought of bonding with her only to have to leave her daughter after a certain age. The first thing Eleazar noticed was the girls eyes, they were shiny bright rainbows. Not like anything he had ever seen before. Then he noticed her growing in his arms. As he rushed away from Volterra she grew and grew. Crying and shouting in pain she grew for two weeks until she reached the physical age of a toddler. It quickly became clear to him that she was talented way beyond anything he had even been close to before. One blink of her eyes and the entire bathtub filled with water could be flying so he had to jump after it and drag it down to the ground. Then it was the talking. Even after 2000 years had passed she still hadn't grown or spoken as much as a word. Hardly even babbled, like most babies do. 

A sudden wet feeling dragged him out of his thoughts and back to the current. Acacia had made the water pumps detach from the sink and was currently playing with them so the water went everywhere. With a slight laughter he went and picked her up, breaking her focus. "Acacia, you know you can't do that. Listen to daddy now" he said with a strict yet amused voice. "Dada" the little toddler suddenly said, much to his surprise. He threw her in the air and catched her as she repeated the same word over and over again. "Dada, dada, dada" she laughed in between every time. In that moment, his heart was filled with pride like never before.


End file.
